Scivesant: Spiral
by Hoes
Summary: When two of the best high schools in New York City becomes real people, they collide and everything was rising like their test scores. Stuyvesant x Bronx Science: Spiral consists of the series of events around their love.


Author's note: this written totally because i felt like it. Please don't contact my school's principal and lmao i hope y'all like it. Excuse capitalization errors because this was originally written on google docs as a joke but hey, I thought it'd be nice to post it so others get to appreciate my craziness. Please leave reviews and not too much hate 3 Cheers; x Nnc

PART 1

The wind brushed across Bronx Science's face like ten million baby fingers (not creepy) as she lied across the couch, with Barron's Regents review in her long, thin fingers. She sighed frustratingly as the arduous questions vexed her, unable to think of the answer. She's afraid that she's going to fail the exam and have to stay back. Frowning, she closed the book and sank back into the fluffy and soft sofa, twirling her smooth, dark hair between her fingers as the cool november wind caressed her face. _When is he going to get back..._ she thought, looking at the clock. It's already 5pm, the sun is setting and by now, her lover, Stuyvesant should be back from the football meeting. Just then, she heard the familiar noise of the clicking of the keys, as the door opened, revealing Stuyvesant.

Stuy has beautiful blonde locks, swept to one side with thick gel. and mesmerizing icy blue eyes that's both haunting and beautiful. The cooling weather left his cheeks glowing rose red but even so, he still looks perfect and...majestic.

"hullo baby." he huffed as he unwrapped the fashionable scarf from his neck. Bronx stood up from the couch, her wavy hair fell freely on either side of her shoulder and she smoothed her navy dress shirt and black mini skirt . "I've missed you."

"so have I," Bronx said shyly, cocooning Stuy in a warming hug only to be caught by surprised when he turned his face for a gentle kiss. She felt something within her flare up at their moment of touch, heat crawled up her neck as she smiled against his lips. "i better go close the window, you must be cold!"

"Thanks honey." He said as she turned away, slapping jokingly on her behind then proceeds to hang up the scarf and everything else. _clank_. the window closed shut, and the room turned silent and peaceful. It's just them now, alone and warm. Bronx slumped back onto the couch, clearly distressed. "what's wrong?" Stuy asked, walking there to join her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"regents, of course." bronx pouted as she remembered her coming exams.

"aw, don't worry, it's easy stuff! i can tutor you anytime!" he said reassuringly.

"but..ugh, i really don't want to do this. I know from all my experiences that the last thing i should do is procrastinate. but I'd really like to delay this." she sighed and placed her head against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat somehow calmed her down, pulling her out from all the stress and responsibilities.

" well, a little procrastination wouldn't hurt, right" he smiled, tracing little hearts with his fingertip on her cheeks. He was never the best with girls but he does have a faint idea of how to please his girlfriend, "icecream?"

she chuckled, pulling up to look at him. "you're joking, right? I'm not even PMSing or else you'd be dead by now."

"Oh, you bet!" he raised both his hands in a surrendering gesture as humour twinkled in his blue eyes. "H-" before he could get another word out, Bronx's burning hot lips were on his. It started gentle but then got more and more intense, their tongues danced as they shared the fiery kiss. Before he knew it, his hands were tangled within her beautiful hair, smooth as silk..oh, he'll never get tired looking at her beautiful face, her dark chocolate eyes. Pulling back and breathing hard, he whispered, "you're so beautiful." Bronx sneered, crawling onto his lap, her face hanging above him as their eyes met like the conduction of electricity. putting a finger on his lips, she growled, "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
